Tasuku's New Job
by monkeybait
Summary: Tasuku has a new job. How will Berry react and what will happen to their relationship?


It was a pretty much normal winter day for Berry. Everyone was excited about Christmas and Hanukkah (is that how it's spelled?) and Kwanzaa (is that how you spell it?) and Winter Solstice and New Years and other December-based holiday cheer. Even Berry was very happy, especially because Tasuku said he had something to show her after school. She wondered what it was.

She decided that she would walk home with her friends, Ichigo, Lettuce who she secretly thought had a stupid name, Pudding, Mint who she secretly wanted to kill, and Zakura.

"So, how are things going with you and Tasuku?" Ichigo asked.

"Really well! He wants to show me something after school today," Berry said with a grin.

"I thought he turned you down last time you asked him to go on a date," Lettuce replied.

"Yeah, I know, he thinks we're just 'friends'," Berry said, laughing.

"Well, aren't you?" said Pudding, who doesn't really get anything. Everyone laughed at the naive monkey-girl at her emptymindedness and patted her fuzzy blonde head, which Pudding hates. Pudding folded her arms and became very pouty.

"More like boyfriend and girlfriend," said Mint, pulling out a cup of tea from her pocket and taking a dainty sip.

Suddenly, Tasuku came up to them on his rollerblades.

"We'll leave now," said Lettuce.

"Wait, I don't wanna leave!"

"Oh, shut up, Pudding," said Zakura, pulling Pudding away by her ear, Pudding still kicking and screaming. Tasuku stared at the scene blankly.

"You have some interesting friends," he said. Berry laughed.

"Oh, forget them... so what did you want to show me?" Berry asked, extremely happy to find out what her special surprise was.

"Yeah, that's right," Tasuku said, "follow me."

Berry pressed a button on her shoes and they turned into roller blades. She also has several other buttons, but I don't know what they do. Frankly, she doesn't either. She just knows the blue button turns her shoes into roller blades. Anyway, she followed Tasuku around the neighborhood, though she was getting aware of the fact that she was probably late for going to Cafe Mew Mew, but Tasuku had to be more important.

They arrived in a park across from a block of really cheesy restaurants. Berry wondered why Tasuku had taken her to the park full of loud, obnoxious children about Pudding's age that all kind of looked like Pudding too, but Berry took no notice of them because she was far too caught up in her own business of wondering what Tasuku was doing, if she would be able to go to work, and if she would have a banana for breakfast tomorrow. But then Tasuku began talking, which cleared her mind of all else.

"I bet you're wondering why we came here," said Tasuku," and why all the kids here look like that naive monkey girl. And if you'll be able to go to work today."

"You forgot the banana for breakfast," Berry said, then felt like a total idiot. Tasuku stared at her blankly.

" ... anyway," Tasuku said, sticking his index finger in the air, " there is an explanation to all those questions, except for the one about that banana which I'll just pretend never happened. All the kids look like Pudding because they're her siblings. I don't know why they're here; however, I guess they were just bored. And you will be able to go to work today! But not at Cafe Mew Mew."

"What...?" Berry said. "But I LIKE working at Cafe Mew Mew!"

"Not I," said Tasuku.

"What?!" Berry shouted. "I thought you liked working there!"

"LOVERS TIFF!" shouted all of Pudding's siblings before Tasuku scared them away with a picture of a hairy spider. Then he continued.

" I don't like working there anymore," Tasuku said, " see, now that I'm thirteen, I have decided that working at a place covered in hearts and rainbows and cloud and tea and happy bunnies is just too FEMININE for me. A man's gotta have a reputation for being cool."

"You're not a man, Tasuku," Berry said in a very Zakura-ish-Mint-ish-like tone of annoyance. "Anything but."

"Stop it, I'm on a roll," Tasuku said," anyhow, I'm working at that restaurant over there."

Tasuku pointed at a restaurant across the street.

"French Fry Todd's?" Berry shouted. "You'd rather work there?"

"Oh, you so totally know it," Tasuku said. "Whatcha think?"

"Cafe Mew Mew is WAY better," Berry shouted. "They pay $10.00 an hour."

"FFT's pays $10.02 an hour," Tasuku argued back.

"At Cafe Mew Mew, you get free tea," Berry said, even though Mint was the only one who ever sat down to drink tea at all.

"At FFT's, you get free curly fries," Tasuku said, sticking out his tongue.

"At least tea is healthy," Berry argued.

"At least French fries are tasty," Tasuku argued back.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"I think I just did!"

"That's it! I dump you!" Berry yelled, smacking him in the face for effect.

"Ow. That hurt."

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that," Berry said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, well I've always wanted to do this!" Tasuku shouted, drawing a smiley on Berry's shirt with a permanent marker.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Berry eeked so loud that a policeman came over and arrested Tasuku for vandalism. Berry watched with tears in her eyes about her shirt as Tasuku went off to jail for a few hours.

"BREAK UP! BREAK UP! YOU BROKE UP! I KNEW IT WAS A LOVER'S TIFF!" said Pudding's siblings, looking out from behind a tree.

"Shut up or I'll tell Santa you want underwear for Christmas," Berry said, as the Fong children ran away. Berry looked at her Hello Kitty watch and discovered that she was ten minutes and thirty one seconds late for work!

"I gotta jet!" she said, conveniently talking to herself. "Hmm... I wonder what these other buttons on my shoes do..."

Berry pressed one that was large and green. Her shoes sprouted little wings and she flew off to Cafe Mew Mew, where you yelled at her for being so late and Ichirou laughed happily, being the weird, long-haired one of the group that many people thought should go to the Happy Home or Funny Farm.

* * *

The next day, Berry went down to French Fry Todd's to see how Tasuku was doing at his new job. It was her day off, but Berry still enjoyed flying around on her feathery shoes. She began wondering why everyone in their group had a name that was a food or meant a food at least, until she ran into brick wall. 

**Do you guys all know how they got their names? Ichigo means strawberry, Lettuce is lettuce, Zakura means pomegranate, Mint is mint, and Pudding is pudding, though I think her name in the Japanese manga is cuter. PUDIN! LOL, sorry, let's keep going.**

After recovering from the brick wall incident, Berry decided to walk. When she finally made it there, she went up to the drive-by window. She pressed the button on the board. A voice came over the speaker.

"Welcome to French Fry Todd's, home of salsa ice cream, may I take your order?"

The voice was unmistakably Tasuku's.

"It's me! Berry!" Berry shouted. She blinked. "Your restaurant sounds terrible."

"Yeah, your right. I'm leaving!" Tasuku took off his uniform and then the two of them went to go frolic.

**Sorry for the cruddy ending, but I started this story a while ago and just wanted to finish it. R&R! **


End file.
